Lista filmów i odcinków specjalnych Dragon Ball
Filmy z Dragon Ball to animowane filmu i filmy live-action zrealizowane w oparciu o mangę Dragon Ball i jej cztery animowane seriale telewizyjne: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super i Dragon Ball GT. Informacje Należy tu wspomnieć, iż przy większości filmów kinowych Akira Toriyama jedynie konsultował oraz szkicował, a za fabułę odpowiedzialni są inni japońscy scenarzyści. Jedynie przy niektórych filmach Toriyama brał od początku do końca czynny udział. W samych filmach jest wiele nieścisłości i sprzeczności co do pierwotnej smoczej historii. Filmy z serii Dragon Ball to alternatywna do serialu i komiksu historia Smoczych Kul, natomiast te z serii Dragon Ball Z to całkowicie nowe przygody Wojowników Z; niektóre z nich zawierają się w fabule serialu, jednak większość również stanowi alternatywną historię do jego fabuły. Poniżej znajduje się zestawienie wszystkich filmów oraz odcinków specjalnych z uniwersum Smoczych Kul. Wszystkie produkcje zostały zrealizowane w oparciu świat stworzony przez Akirę Toriyamę. Filmy zostały pierwotnie wyemitowane w japońskich kinach, odcinki specjalne natomiast w tamtejszej TV. W Polsce do kin trafiły jedynie dwa spośród 15 filmów serii DBZ, były to dwunasty i trzynasty). Za pośrednictwem spółki Planet Manga na kasetach video wydano Polsce również trzy inne filmy z serii DBZ, pierwszy, drugi oraz trzeci. Na antenie telewizji AXN Spin wyemitowano specjalny odcinek serii GT. Filmy Dragon Ball Film 1: Legenda o Shen Lóng'ie Jest pierwszym filmem kinowym z serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała w Japonii miejsce 20 grudnia 1989 roku. Film opowiada małym chłopcu o imieniu Son Gokū, któremu Armia Króla Gurumesa wykradła Sì Xīng Qiú, pamiątkę po dziadku i razem z zapoznaną młodą dziewczyną, Bulmą, wyrusza w podróż, aby ją odzyskać. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール 神龍の伝説, Doragonbōru: Shenron no densetsu Tytuł FUNimation: Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies Angielski tytuł: The Legend of Shenron Film 2: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła Jest to drugi film kinowy oparty na zdarzeniach z serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała w Japonii miejsce 18 lipca 1987 roku. Film nawiązuje do wydarzeń z Sagi Pilafa, gdzie po zdobyciu siedmiu smoczych kul Son Gokū prosi Mutena Rōshiego, aby u niego trenować i stać się najsilniejszym na świecie. Jednakże dziwny mały chłopiec imieniem Kulilin także zjawia się na wyspie Żółwiego Pustelnika, również chcąc szkolić się u mistrza. Starzec nie zamierza uczyć młodzieńców za darmo, chce, żeby dwaj kadeci przyprowadzili mu młodą dziewczynę. Nie chodzi tu jednak o zwykłą dziewczynę, tylko o śpiącą piękność z zamku diabła. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫, Doragonbōru: Majin-jō no nemuri hime Tytuł FUNimation: Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Film 3: Wielka mistyczna przygoda Jest to trzeci film kinowy serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała w Japonii miejsce 9 lipca 1989 roku. Żurawi Pustelnik, [Tao Pai Pai Tenshinhanem] próbują zebrać siedem smoczych kul, aby zyskać władze na światem. Posługują się oni Pilafem, który razem z Mai i Shū konstruują dla nich smoczy radar. Aby ułatwić zbieranie smoczych kul, postanawiają uknuć podstęp i posłużyć się młodym Cesarzem Mifanu. Wykradają mu jego laleczkę Ran Ran. Oszukują monarchę, wmawiając mu, że potrzebują jego władzy, aby zebrać smocze i dzięki nim odnaleźć Ran Ran. W osiągnięciu celu przeszkadza Son Gokū, który razem z Kulilinem i Żółwim Pustelnikiem przybywają do Mifanu na turniej sztuk walki. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール 魔訶不思議大冒険, Doragonbōru: Makafushigi dai-bōken Tytuł FUNimation: Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Film 4: Droga do zostania najsilniejszym Jest to czwarty film kinowy serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała w Japonii miejsce 4 marca 1996 roku. Powstał z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy mangi Dragon Ball i jest zarazem najdłuższym filmem z całej seriiDo premiery Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods.. W filmie zastosowano nową szatę graficzną i podkład z Dragon Ball GT. Fabuła opowiada o początkach przygód małego chłopca z ogonkiem, który spotyka młodą dziewczynę Bulmę w Górach Paozu. Podczas poszukiwań smoczych kul Gokū i jego przyjaciółka spotyka na swojej drodze wielu przeciwników, takich jak Yamcha, Pǔěr, Wūlóng i wielu innych. którzy później zostają jego przyjaciółmi. W filmie występuję także Armia Red Ribbon, która jest głównym przeciwnikiem Sona i jego przyjaciół; jej oficerowie dowodzący za wszelką cenę chcą zdobyć smocze kule, aby panować na świecie. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール 最強への道, Doragonbōru: Saikyō e no michi Tytuł FUNimation: Dragon Ball: The Path to Power Dragon Ball Z Film 1: Oddajcie mi mojego Gohana!! Pierwszy film kinowy z Dragon Ball Z. Tutaj po raz pierwszy pojawia się Garlic Junior. Akcja filmu dzieje się jeszcze przed Sagą Saiyan. W produkcji istnieje pewna sprzeczność, która polega na tym, że w owym filmie Kulilin od początku zna Son Gohana i wie, że jest on synem Son Gokū, podczas gdy na początku Sagi Saiyan dopiero go poznaje. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ　オラの悟飯を返せッ!!, Doragonbōru zetto: Ora no gohan o kaese!! Tytuł FUNimation: Dead Zone Film 2: Najsilniejszy gość na świecie Drugi film kinowy serii Dragon Ball Z. W nim Wojownicy Z zmagają się z Doktorem Whellow, który szuka ciała najpotężniejszego wojownika na Ziemi. Czas, w którym dzieje się film, jest bliżej nieokreślony. Według szóstego tomu Daizenshū, akcja rozgrywa się po Sadze Saiyan i przed wylotem Gokū na Namek. Jednakże pewne kwestie temu przeczą, jak np. fakt, że Piccolo (który faktycznie został wskrzeszony dopiero w Sadze Namek) żyje i bierze udział w wydarzeniach z odcinka kinowego. Z tego względu akcja może rozgrywać się tylko podczas okresu, w którym bohaterowie przygotowywali się na walkę ze sztucznymi ludźmi lub przed Cell Game. Japoński tytuł: "ドラゴンボールZ　この世で一番強いヤツ, Doragonbōru zetto: Kono yo de ichiban tsuyoi yatsu Tytuł FUNimation: The World's Strongest Film 3: Wielkie starcie o całą Ziemię Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 地球まるごと超決戦, Doragonbōru zetto: Chikyū marugoto chōkessen" Tytuł FUNimation: The Tree of Might Film 4: Super Saiyanin Son Gokū Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人だ孫悟空, Doragonbōru zetto: Sūpā saiyajin da son gokū Tytuł FUNimation: Lord Slug Angielski tytuł: Super Saiyan Son Goku Film 5: Niezwykła potęga kontra potęga Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ とびっきりの最強対最強, Doragonbōru zetto: Tobikkiri no saikyō tai saikyō Tytuł FUNimation: Cooler's Revenge Film 6: Starcie!! 10 miliardów potężnych wojowników Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 激突!!100億パワーの戦士たち, Doragonbōru zetto: Gekitotsu!! Hyaku-oku pawā no senshi-tachi Tytuł FUNimation: The Return of Cooler Film 7: Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人, Doragonbōru zetto: Kyokugen batoru!! San dai sūpā saiya-jin Tytuł FUNimation: Super Android 13! Angielski tytuł: Super Battle of Three Super Saiyans Film 8: Podnieć się!! Gorąca, zacięta, super-dzika walka Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 燃えつきろ!!熱戦・烈戦・超激戦, Doragonbōru zetto: Moetsukiro!! nessen ressen chō-gekisen Tytuł FUNimation: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Film 9: O krok od zniszczenia galaktyki!! Niesamowity koleś z zupełnie innej ligi Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴, Doragonbōru zetto: Ginga giri-giri!! butchigiri no sugoi yatsu Tytuł FUNimation: Bojack Unbound Angielski tytuł: Super Guy in the Galaxy Film 10: Niebezpieczny duet! Superwojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 危険なふたり!超戦士はねむれない, Doragonbōru zetto: Kikenna futari! Sūpā senshi wa nemurenai Tytuł FUNimation: "Broly - Second Coming" Film 11: Zagłada superwojowników!! Zwycięzcą jestem ja Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 超戦士撃破!!勝つのはオレだ, Doragonbōru zetto: Sūpā senshi gekiha!! katsu no wa ore da Tytuł FUNimation: Bio-Broly Film 12: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 復活のフュージョン!!悟空とベジータ, Doragonbōru zetto: Fukkatsu no fyūjon!! gokū to bejīta Tytuł FUNimation: Fusion Reborn Film 13: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 龍拳爆発!!悟空がやらねば誰がやる, Doragonbōru zetto: Ryū-ken bakuhatsu!! gokū ga yaraneba dare ga yaru" Tytuł FUNimation: "Wrath of the Dragon" Film 14: Bóg i Bóg Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 神と神, Doragonbōru zetto: Kami to kami Tytuł FUNimation: Battle of Gods Film 15: Odrodzenie „F” Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールＺ　復活の「Ｆ」, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Fukkatsu no「F」 Angielski tytuł: Revival of 'F' Tytuł FUNimation: Resurrection 'F' Dragon Ball Super Film 1: Brolly Japoński tytuł: ブロリー, Burorī Tytuł FUNimation: Broly Odcinki specjalne Dragon Ball Bezpieczeństwo w ruchu drogowym z Gokū Odcinek to film instruktażowy, mający nauczyć dzieci, jak prawidłowo przechodzić przez jezdnię. Lekcja zostaje wpleciona w fabułę Smoczych Kul. Bulma przygotowuje się do obchodu swoich urodzin oczekując gości, ci ostatni po kolei się zjawiają, Gokū się spóźnia. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール 悟空の交通安全, Doragonbōru: Gokū no kōtsū anzen Angielski tytuł: Dragon Ball: Goku's Traffic Safety Straż pożarna z Gokū Drugi odcinek specjalny z serii filmów instruktażowych. Utrzymany jest w podobnej konwencji. Tym razem widz dowiaduje się z niego, jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest ogień oraz jak postępować w przypadku pożaru. W roli strażaków występują Wojownicy Z. Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール 悟空の消防隊, Doragonbōru: Gokū no shōbō-tai Angielski tytuł: Dragon Ball: Goku's Fire Brigade Dragon Ball Z Ostateczna bitwa w pojedynkę. Ojciec Son Gokū, Wojownika Z, który wyzwał Freezera Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ たったひとりの最終決戦～フリーザに挑んだZ戦士 孫悟空の父～, Doragonbōru zetto: Tatta hitori no saishū kessen ～furīza ni idonda zetto senshi son gokū no chichi～ Tytuł FUNimation: Bardock - The Father of Goku Walka do ostatku sił!! Trzech wielkich Super Saiyan Japoński tytuł:ドラゴンボールZ 極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人 スペシャル, Doragonbōru zetto: Kyokugen batoru!! San dai sūpā saiya-jin supesharu Wbrew rozpaczy!! Pozostali superwojownicy - Gohan i Trunks Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ 絶望への反抗!!　残された超戦士・悟飯とトランクス, Doragonbōru zetto: Zetsubō e no hankō! ! nokosareta sūpā senshi gohan to torankusu Tytuł FUNimation: The History of Trunks Obejrzyjmy wszystko raz jeszcze. Podsumowanie roku Dragon Ball Z Japoński tytuł: 全部見せます 年忘れドラゴンボールZ！, Zembu misemasu toshiwasure doragonbōru zetto! Dream 9: Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Korabo Supesharu!! Japoński tytuł: ドリーム9 トリコ&ワンピース&ドラゴンボールZ 超コラボスペシャル！！, Dorīmu nain toriko to wanpīsu to doragonbōru zetto chō korabo supesharu! ! Gromadźmy się! Świat Gokū Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ　あつまれ！悟空ワールド, Doragonbōru zetto: atsumare! gokū wārudo Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā! Japoński tytuł: 両さん・悟空・ルフィの球体パニックアドベンチャーリ！, Ryōsan gokū rufi no kyūtai panikku adobenchā! Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu Japoński tytuł: アトム・悟空・ルフィの球体パニックアドベンチャーリターンズ, Atomu Gokū rufi no kyūtai panikku adobenchā ritānzu Dragon Ball GT Historia poboczna o Gokū! Symbolem odwagi jest Sì Xīng Qiú Japoński tytuł: 悟空外伝! 勇気の証しは四星球, Gokū gaiden! yūki no akashi wa sūshinchū OVA (original video animation) Dragon Ball: Plan Unicestwienia Saiyan Część pierwsza, Ziemia Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ外伝 サイヤ人絶滅計画 その１地球, Doragonbōru zetto: Gaiden saiya-jin zetsumetsu keikaku sono ichi chikyū Część druga, kosmos Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボールZ外伝 サイヤ人絶滅計画 その2宇宙 スペシャル, Doragonbōru zetto: Gaiden saiya-jin zetsumetsu keikaku sono ni uchū supesharu Son Gokū i przyjaciele powrócili!! Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール オッス！帰ってきた孫悟空と仲間たち！！, Doragonbōru: Ossu! kaettekita son gokū to nakama-tachi!! Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Japoński tytuł: ドラゴンボール エピソード オブ バーダック, Doragonbōru episōdo obu bādakku Angielski tytuł: Episode of Bardock Filmy live-action Dragonball: Ewolucja Przypisy Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Dragon Ball Z Kategoria:Dragon Ball GT